Mysterious Newcomer
by DX-army-recruit
Summary: There's a new Diva on the roster that has a secret. And it's a secret that affects not just her, but the Undertaker, Kane, and the entire WWE universe. Who is it? What does she want? (#1 in Family of Destruction series)


The Undertaker hauled Kane to his feet and Kane's music struck up. As I watched the monitor backstage, I noticed other Superstars walk past me, their looks confused as they saw me. Then, I caught my cue from a tech-guy and stepped up to the curtain. I silently counted to ten and my music replaced Kane's. I leaned back to look at the monitor and smirked; Undertaker and Kane were looking around, confused. My music started with a huge clap of thunder and then went into a guitar solo fit for a horror movie. I held my head high and walked out to the ramp.

Seeing me coming out, Undertaker and Kane's eyes widened. They froze in the middle of the ring. I slowly strode towards them. I focused my attention solely on them, just barely stopping myself from smiling at their expressions.

When I was about ten feet from the ring, I took three long strides forward and leaped up onto the edge of the ring. Then I grabbed the top rope and leaned back. I jumped and flipped neatly over the rope and into the ring. I gave them credit; Undertaker and Kane didn't even step back as I landed only a few feet from them. They both just stared at me.

I held out my hand to Undertaker, who had pulled a microphone out of his belt right before my entrance. He handed it to me and took a single step back. The music faded and the lights came up. I scanned the audience, feeling the excitement building around me as they waited to hear who I was. As I looked around, I caught a glimpse of myself on the big screen.

Standing near Kane and Undertaker, who were roughly the same height, I was about eye level with their chests, thanks to my three-inch heeled boots. I was built like a woman who trained seriously, but not excessively. I had curves that a lot of the other Divas had paid a large sum of money to have. My long dark hair was pulled back in a tight French braid.

I was dressed in a black tank top and black pants. Over that I wore a dark blue long coat not unlike Undertaker's black one. I tipped my head back slightly and the camera got a good shot of my face. Dark blue eyes framed with a tiny amount of dark colored make-up were cool and confident. Finally, I turned back towards the two men. Kane looked from me to Undertaker, and then back at me. Kane caught a microphone from a tech-guy and asked me the obvious question, "Who the hell are you?"

I tilted my head to the head and didn't say anything. Kane's eyes narrowed and he said, "I asked you a question. Who. The hell. Are. You."

I grinned and turned my complete attention on Undertaker. Then, I rolled my eyes back. The crowd screamed as they recognized the Undertaker's most famous move. When my eyes rolled forward, I saw Undertaker had moved numerous steps away from me.

Kane was on a mission now. He moved to stand in between Undertaker and I. He got in my face and growled, "Tell me who you are or else."

I ripped the microphone out of Kane's hand and said, "He knows who I am."

Kane looked over his shoulder at his brother. Undertaker hadn't moved at all. He was staring at me in a way that proved what I had said. And Kane was starting to really get irritated. He started to repeat his question, but I interrupted him by stepping around him and walking towards the Undertaker.

"How long were you figuring I was going to stay away? And you didn't even tell your own brother? Well, us three have a lot of catching up to do."

I dropped the microphones at Undertaker's feet and turned away from him. As I passed Kane, he tried grabbing my arm, but I gave him a look that made him rethink the move. I continued to the other side of the ring, took hold of the top rope, and jumped over it. I landed perfectly on the floor and strode up the ramp.

Reaching backstage, I quickly went to the monitor. Kane was attempting to get Undertaker to say something, but he looked stunned. At last, Undertaker leaned forward and said into Kane's microphone, "This was _not_ supposed to happen."

With that, Undertaker left the ring and joined me backstage. Kane was right behind him. As the show rapped up, Undertaker, Kane and I headed back to the locker room area. The people we passed gave me curious looks. And then I remembered that the three of us and Vince were the only ones who knew about the new storyline I was a part of.


End file.
